Episode 9405 (16th March 2018)
Plot A puzzled Leanne sees Eva with a load of food she's bought. Kevin tells Tyrone he's got to try harder to win Fiz back. Chesney leaves Joseph with his sister to look after. Sarah suggests getting a present for Martin's new baby but David isn't interested. He finds Kylie's necklace in Shona's pocket. Roy calls round on Fiz to try and talk to her about getting back with Tyrone. While her back's turned, Hope tells Joseph that she can fly down the stairs and tries to persuade him to do the same. David rows with Shona for getting Lily to keep from him the news that she broke Kylie's necklace, saying having secrets is bad parenting. Zeedan pulls his back in the temporary gym that Josh has set up in the arches. Sarah tells Shona to give David space and he'll cool down. Josh suggests to David they hit the town with a few of his mates. Toyah pushes Eva to book herself in with various maternity classes but she's reluctant. Fiz stops Hope as she is about to push Joseph down the stairs and is horrified to realise that all the bad behaviour she's been blaming on Ruby is her daughter's doing. Josh puts Kevin off joining his drink with David in town. Waiting in the medical centre, Robert, Zeedan, Liz and Moira overhear a huge row in Ali's office. Liz is surprised to see Wendy Neeson emerge. Shona is annoyed that David is going out when they have issues to resolve. Roy sets up space for Fiz and Tyrone to talk by looking after the children. As they start to drink, Josh tells David his mates have all cancelled on him. Toyah has to cover up for Eva when Leanne is incredulous how much she's eating. She suggests it's a break-up diet. Robert tells Michelle what he witnessed in the medical centre. David lets slip to Josh he has a brother. Tyrone apologises to Fiz, putting the blame on Ruby's behaviour and saying he's had her referred to a therapist. She's awash with guilt. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Zeedan Nazir -Qasim Akhtar *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ali Neeson - James Burrows Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Wendy Neeson - Jane Slavin *Man in Bar - Neil Moors Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Archway gym *Manchester bar Notes *A security man in the Manchester bar is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Josh and David hit the town together; Fiz makes a shocking discovery about Hope; and Liz and Robert overhear an intriguing row. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,730,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes